


Kingly fists

by astracrits



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, It's platonic though - Freeform, Mentions of Violence, they are fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astracrits/pseuds/astracrits
Summary: Caspar must gauge Dimitri's strength, so an invitation is given out.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd
Kudos: 2





	Kingly fists

“I assumed you asked me here to fight, Caspar?”

Dimitri was totally right. What else would the two of them be doing at the training arena? When Caspar invited him, he was curious as to what would happen, but his mind instantly made the click. The brawler wanted to gauge his strength.

“Of course!” There was no need to hide it. Caspar pumped his fist in the air, adding a wide smile. “What else would I ask you here for?” There it was.

The main reason for Caspar’s transfer to the Blue Lions class was because of their teacher, Byleth. He accompanied their class on a mission once and was ecstatic at seeing his strength in battle, so there was no way he wasn’t going to go to that class. Edelgard just wasn’t that strong, and professor Hanneman was more of a mage than a brawler, so who else was there to fight?

But after more missions with them, and getting to know and work with Dimitri, he was even more amazed. The prince was so young, but he had a strength that was so monstrous—or so that emo dude Felix had said once.

Caspar found the name “Boar” somewhat funny, but that wasn’t something he’d call Dimitri. Not after coming to know him. He was a nice person, caring, stronghearted, and Caspar knew that there was a fire inside him that could burn everything if left unchecked.

Needless to say, Caspar loved it very much.

So, when the short brawler invited the tall prince to the training arena, he had expected a titanical battle to happen. Lances, axes, swords, bows, and gauntlets were strewn everywhere but the main circle. Caspar thought that Dimitri would go for a lance, but he put every weapon out there just in case he wanted to make a small change.

What Dimitri didn’t know though, was that Caspar would choose the same weapon he was going to. Despite all his strength, the brawler trained every single day of his life, he thought that it wouldn’t be a fair fight if Dimitri picked something other than a lance.

But the thought of the prince choosing a lance because it was his best weapon came to his mind as well. Caspar would use his gauntlets, use grapples and moves that would render the lance useless. He was very sure he was able to fight like that, but then again… it wouldn’t be fair to Dimitri.

Caspar smiled. “Well? Pick your weapon,” he said with a slight power pose: putting his fists on his hips.

Dimitri could only smile. Caspar was a valuable ally, and both of them had demonstrated their strength and loyalty on the battlefield, why would he want to fight? He knew it wasn’t just a friendly spar, it was a real fight, but the question still stood.

Hesitantly, he grabbed a spear, spinning it a few times in a slight demonstration of skill. “Pick yours,” he replied, the corners of his lips rising into a confident smile.

Caspar answered with a smile of his own. He couldn’t contain his happiness, he was almost skipping. “Alright.” He grabbed a spear as well. He knew he was at a heavy disadvantage, but who cared at the moment? He was going to fight the prince of Faerghus and make him eat his dust.

He emulated the lance spins and added a twirl of his own as he passed the spear behind his back. Caspar bent his knees slightly to get into his combat position.

The word, “Go”, or, “Start!” weren’t mentioned at all, the two of them began fighting just like that. Dimitri made a quick lunge, but as expected, Caspar dodged with quick footwork that was to be expected from a brawler. That would definitely help the shorter man, being so quick that Dimitri might not be able to keep up with him.

But if Dimitri was reliant on anything about his combat, it was his humongous strength. When Caspar rushed in to attack with a lunge of his own, Dimitri blocked the hit with a precise sweep and did another spin. He hit Caspar hard on the side, the hit sent him rolling across the ground and into the pile of weapons.

When Caspar stood up, Dimitri saw that he had actually cut himself a little with some of the sharp weapons. He left his combat position, instead running up to his friend. “Caspar! Are you alright?” He stretched a hand. “I knew this was a bad idea, I didn’t mean for you to get—”

His words were interrupted by a loud grunt of his. He felt the impact of the butt of the spear first, then the air knocked out of him, and then Caspar’s slender body collided against his. Was he for real? Did he really ignore his apology and continued fighting?

There was no time to even second guess himself, as Caspar was running towards him once more. His attack hit again, he hit Dimitri with the spear with a sweep, just as he had hit him, though the prince didn’t roll as much as Caspar did.

Dimitri stood up, his own arm slightly cut due to the swords. He knew that it wasn’t intentional that they would suffer wounds from those, but at that moment it felt like Caspar put those all around just for that purpose.

“Heh… I guess you are serious after all,” said Dimitri, skipping forwards in a zigzag manner.

Caspar didn’t know where to dodge, so he had to take the hit as best as he could. He tried blocking just as Dimitri did, but the strength of his opponent was far too much for him. He was overpowered easily, so he had to kick him to stop the attack.

With the slight opening that Caspar gave himself, he was able to put some distance between them. He needed to think of what to do to win the battle. Dimitri could be somewhat slow, but the strength behind his attacks was too much for Caspar to win the battle easily.

But that was what he liked, to be challenged, to fight in fights where his life depended on it.

He rushed once more, quickly swinging his lance and slashing Dimitri a couple of times. The prince wasn’t taking all that damage though, so he countered with a quick thrust and then some slashes of his. The two of them ended up wounded and with a slight distance from one another, but the two were holding their arms for a moment rather than moving in to attack once again.

They looked at one another, everything that needed to be said was done with just looks. The two of them were enjoying the battle, that was for sure, but one still needed to take the advantage.

And Dimitri was going to take it. He quickly closed the distance between them and began thrusting rapidly. Caspar could barely keep up with him. It was as if he had suddenly lost his speed, but he knew it was because of the strength behind those thrusts. They were too powerful, and they were starting to gain on him.

With a rising slash, Dimitri sent Caspar flying away. He landed with a loud thud over a small pile of weapons, far from the empty circle.

When he didn’t move, Dimitri got worried once more, but he knew to keep his distance now. “Caspar? Are you alright?”

“UGH, THAT’S IT!” Caspar screamed. He got up quickly and then turned around to face Dimitri. He had his gauntlets on, which prompted the prince to ask himself how Caspar put them on so quickly.

But he didn’t have enough time to think, as in a flash, he was being rushed by a flurry of furious fists. Not even with his strength, he was able to guard against most of the hits. He was being hit everywhere, from his side to his stomach to his chest, and even his face.

_ So this is how caspar truly fights. _ Even though he was being punched everywhere, Dimitri had a slight smile on his face. If he was honest with himself, he thought that he would win the fight so quickly that he was willing to make sloppy movements so Caspar wouldn’t feel bad. He was not expecting to be losing.

But at least he knew he put in a good fight. With a powerful punch to the face, Dimitri went crashing away, spinning in the air so much he became dizzy before he even touched the ground.

Caspar couldn’t believe himself; that he could punch Dimitri so hard that he could swear he saw his whole head turning around. “Oh—OH, Dimitri!” He ran towards his friend. He was knocked out cold.

He couldn’t even feel happy that he’d won the battle. All that plagued his mind was his class and his professor and how mad they would all be because he took things too far.

“Heheh… maybe the professor will want to fight me after seeing you?”

Ever the fighter, that Caspar. He rolled Dimitri and picked him up, carrying him on his face, and hoping that Dedue wouldn’t find them here or else he would never stop hearing about it.

That afternoon, Caspar walked outside the training arena with a smiling face. He was good and damn, no one could say otherwise.


End file.
